


Don't Scare Me Like That, Doll

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Protective Bucky, Youre reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: "Y/n, don't!" Bucky said as you closed off communication. "...engage."You quickly shot incoming enemies. You smiled as each one fell fatally to the blood soaked floor."Whoo hoo! Strike!" You cheered as you tossed one agent into a group of them, causing them all to topple to the floor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Don't Scare Me Like That, Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts).



> Based on a request from LucindaAM. Can I make a request? Reader acting like Steve (ie, jumping headfirst into danger left and right) and Bucky grudgingly jumping in after because he cant NOT when he loves reader so much.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!!

"Do you have a visual, Stark?" You asked as your own eyes scanned the perimeter.

"Yup. The target is two doors down, but guarded well. You might wanna wait 'till Barnes can back you up."

"Yeah, doll." Bucky said as you rolled your eyes.

"I got this boys." You said slowly advancing.

"Y/n, don't!" Bucky said as you closed off communication. "...engage."

You quickly shot incoming enemies. You smiled as each one fell fatally to the blood soaked floor. 

"Whoo hoo! Strike!" You cheered as you tossed one agent into a group of them, causing them all to topple to the floor.

One snuck up behind you, but you sensed it and turned around.

"You do know only cowards attack from the back, right?" You said as he yelled something in german. "I don't know what you said, but it probably wasn't something nice."

You disarmed him and gave him a few punches to the gut before round housing him. He fell to the ground with a thud. Once he fell, he revealed the person behind him— Bucky.

"What were you thinking, doll?" Bucky said slight tone of annoyance. "You could've gotten hurt!"

"Well, yeah." You said with a light laugh. "But isn't every mission dangerous? Loosen up."

Before Bucky could open his mouth to reply, you had already rounded the corner and engaged in battle.

Hydra agents were charging toward you and you smiled. You saw Bucky demolish his enemies quickly and quietly. Which was hard for you because you were all funny lines and talking. You ran toward a Hydra guy and disarmed him.

"Okay, let's do a little coin flip. Heads, I kill you. Tails, you die." You said showing him the coin.

The dumb agent nodded his head. You flipped the coin, both of you watching it spin in the air, then it landed on the floor.

"Tails. I guess you die." You said with a smirk.

You killed him easily and Bucky walked toward you after everyone was dead or unconscious.

"The battlefield is not a game." Bucky growled. "You need to focus. I don't want you to get shot in the chest."

"Ugh, whatever."

~~~~~~~

Gun shots rang throughout the building.

"Hey Cap! Toss me your shield!" You hollered.

Steve threw his shield toward you and you caught it just in time, multiple bullets pinged off. You ran into the heat of battle and used Cap's shield like it was your own.

"Doll?" Bucky said, only for him to see you in the middle of danger. "Doll?! Ugh."

Bucky charged in beside you. He demolished multiple guys. His love for you was so big that it was hard to contain sometimes.

After your mission was over, you all sat in the Quinjet.

"Don't scare me like that, doll." Bucky said as he scanned you for injuries.

"Always so protective, Barnes." You giggled as you caressed his face lovingly.

"I just love you too much to lose you." Bucky said placing a kiss on your forehead. "And sometimes that means jumping into the heat of battle just to keep you safe."

"Oh James, you are so cute." You giggled as you kissed his nose.

"I'm not trying to be." Bucky pouted.

You giggled again as kissed him. "I love you James Buchanan Barnes."

"I love you too, doll." Bucky said as he engulfed you in a loving embrace.

"Ew, guys, please stop. There are other people in the Quinjet!" Sam said quite disgusted. "I'm too young for this."

You and Bucky chuckled as Sam went on ranting about how PDA is the death of all things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm open for more requests if anyone has any!


End file.
